


Are they really?

by Shadow7



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Shefani - Freeform, Shevine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Blake and Gwen's family and friends react to them dating. Hopefully it'll be a nice and fluffy series





	Are they really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! First of all, thanks to everyone who has been sending me sweet texts of support and love! It's exactly what I've been needing lately in the middle of this mess I'm living! Blessings for you all!  
> To everyone concern, I'm good, it's heavy stuff going on around here but we're coming around... Still have no internet in Caracas, so... it sucks.   
> Thanks to the girls, ALL OF THEM, and my boo Jo, for being you! I love you!   
> I've been writing like crazy lately and this is one of the outcomes! Hope you enjoy it!

I was sitting in the chair of the conference room, the tapes  were finishing in two weeks and then we’ll wait for the live shows, and it has been a crazy few of weeks, I’ve been touring and shit so I haven’t been here in LA for a while and apparently a lot was happening. I could hear Mark talking in the distance with Carson and the other producers, I could heat the interns going back and forth and even the hunks at the end of the street but my attention was set on them. Everyone was hearing what  Mark was saying, everyone but Blake and Gwen, those two were looking at each other and were texting and even giggling, what the fuck.

_-Do you think it’s a good idea? The comeback artist?-_ I heard Pharrell asking me and I found myself just nodding. Comeback artist? What? There was too much going on, between the whatever artists and Blake, what was happening?

Blake has been acting weird for a couple of months now, but I thought that was normal considering that he was going through a nasty divorce but, apparently his lack of concentration and his giddiness were not his buddies jokes, the alcohol or his time spent in his town, those changes looked like they had a full name: Gwen Stefani. To be honest, I don’t know how I feel about that.

From the moment I spent over three days without talking to Blake in January, I knew something was up. Usually, the Okie and I would text literally every day, multiple times a day, not talking much but at least sending each other stupid pictures or dumb jokes, even just sometimes a middle finger, that was it, it was our way to say: “I’m here” and it has worked for over five years, but then he didn’t text, he didn’t even opened the texts I sent him, so I went for more, I called – no answer-

_-Shit-_

_-What is it baby?-_ I heard my B ask as she entered the room with my big sweater and her hair all over the place.

_-Nothing is just… Blake hasn’t responded my texts and doesn’t take my call-_

_-That’s weird-_ I saw her eyes change. Blake had become really close not only to me, but with her too. Blake was an over protecting friend but not only for his friends but also for his wife’s friends, he wasn’t helped me to take a little revenge over a dude that called out my wife in his magazine, that moment, I knew Blake was a brother, not only my friend. – _Call again_ \- I did but again, voice mail.

_-Something’s up-_

_-You think-_

_-Yeah, I feel it in my gut-_

_-Do you have Blake’s mom number?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Call-_ Calling his mom? I felt like a needy girlfriend but hell, I knew something was up and I need to know what the fuck happened. I called and waited.

_-Hello?-_ The southern twang was heard a little indecisive

_-Mama Shelton? Its Adam…I’ve been trying to reach Blake but… he doesn’t answer and well…I’m worried and…-_

_-Oh, Adam… He hasn’t talk to you?-_

_-What happened?-_ I felt my heart racing, my breath getting caught in my throat and a paralyzing fear

_-Baby, he … caught Miranda with her manager on Saturday at their house in Nashville, Blake’s not good right now, he’s at Trace’s … not looking good-_ My heart shattered. Blake and Miranda were not in a good place and the suspicion of cheating was there, I knew that, he knew that and close circles knew that, but catching your wife cheating was…God.

_-God dammit-_ I let my rage explode and then remembered I was talking to Blake’s mom- _Sorry, mam-_

_-Oh, honey… I’ve never cursed so much in my entire life, we all knew that bitch was gonna pull one on him, but never like this-_ The hatred on her voice could be heard from miles and miles.

_-Please, can you tell Blake to call me, and if he doesn’t, tell him that I’ll take a plane to Oklahoma to kick his ass-_

_-I’ll tell him, honey. Thanks for calling, you’re sweet-_

_-Please, Blake is my brother, I’m thanks again-_ I hung up and I felt my heart aching.

I have never liked her, never liked Miranda, Blake knew that because one, I didn’t hide it and two, I wanted to be as honest as I could, as much as Blake was with me. Our friendship was built on trust and loyalty, so much trust that I knew that whatever happened he was going to be there to give me a feedback and it didn’t matter how shitty things were, he was going to be there, for me, as it has happened, when B and I broke up all those years ago, Blake was there telling me how stupid I was but still supporting my decision. So, the second I met Miranda Lambert, day three of The Voice, after three days of knowing Blake, of laughing with him and having a fucking blast, his wife was the biggest turn off of my entire life.

Her snotty and over the top attitude was off-putting, I didn’t spend any time with her because I felt murderous when she was a round and well…not only me, the crew didn’t like when she was a round either, thankfully, that never happened.

_-Adam, what happened?-_ I heard Behati’s voice and came back to reality.

_-Blake caught Miranda with her manager-_

_-Oh, God!-_   her hand reached mine and held it close, she knew my heart was braking for my brother and that the anger was barely manageable.

The rest of the day, my head was with Blake, how shitty he must feel and how much I needed him to call me and he did… at eleven pm, his face was on my screen.

_-Jackass-_

_-Adam. You called my momma?-_

_-Behati was worried you haven’t sent me pictures and she likes the ones you sent so… -_

_-It has been a shitty week-_  The pain in his voice was so out there, it cut my heart into strings and I felt like I was going to bleed out.

_-I’m sorry-_ My voice cracked a bit

_-Me too-_ The silence took over the line, but it was the kind of silence that was actually refreshing and helpful.

_-When are you coming?-_

_-Well… I don’t know-_

_-You should come, we can talk, stay here at my place, and we can drink and trash women, as long as B doesn’t hear us-_

_-Not a bad idea. I need to leave town for a bit-_

_-Good idea, come tomorrow. Take that plane of yours and come, be here, let me lure you into the beauty of tequila-_

_-As long as we have vodka too-_

_-With you, vodka is a given-_

The next day, before four pm, a horrible looking Blake Shelton was sitting with me on the couch in my house explaining to be what happened while consuming a large tequila bottle, the vodka came later and before nine we were as drunk as two teens in their first party. The sadness and complete sorrow were joined by anger and by eight, acceptance had taken a stand. The healing was still far away, but at least the sadness wasn't alone.

Blake’s healing process started with the drinking, he stopped drinking as much, after that awful hangover the day after he came back, he stopped drinking as much, he started to talk with his lawyers about the divorce papers – even though Miranda wanted to talk, he had claimed that he was done with the trying-, the LA home was going to be emptied and he was already looking for a new one, he started to eat healthily and even spent more time with his mom, that shit took him like almost two months, the lives of the current season and part of the blinds of the other one.

He had come clean to Carson and Mark in the middle of the lives shows of season eight and both had shown their full support and love for him with bug hugs and patting on the back, something that I knew was happening but after coming clean to the full crew right after the blinds of season nine, that took me by surprise, he said it and even though I knew it had hurt, he looked lighter and even peaceful. After that, it was my chore to making him laugh and making him forget what was happening, he stayed at my place for over a month, where he started his whole healing process, Behati and I had babied him almost to death and he had come to the other side, he was accepting and welcoming the changes of his life, the first big step.

Nevertheless, I was still worried and the fact that I had a tour during the break, it didn’t help, I was worried about him and didn’t want to leave him alone but, work called and well…he’s almost forty. So I left and now I needed to know what had happened in the last two months, since when Blake and Gwen were buddies?  Friends? What the hell is going on?!

The meeting ended and I jumped towards them – who were still sitting down, talking to each other- but before I could reach them and ask them what the fuck was going on, Pharrell had jumped to me, to talk about the new tour and his new album and after a couple of minutes I felt a huge hand on my shoulder and lips on my cheek.

- _Stoop_ \- I whined. There was only one person who would kiss me in here, and only one persona I knew who was tall enough to kiss me and lay his hand on my shoulder. Blake

_-Miss me? I sure miss you… a lot. Who else is the punch line of my jokes…only you babe-_ Blake said, kissing me over and over again, and I heard Gwen’s laugh.

After a few words were thrown between Blake and me, Gwen and Pharrell’s laugh and everyone eyes on us, the four of us left to lunch. Again, Blake and Gwen sat next to each other. Blake was skinnier than usual, he was thin and it was actually a bit scary to see him like this… in the years I have known him, he has always been big not fat, but just plain big but now… he looked like he lost at least twenty pounds that he didn’t need to lose, but his eyes were shinning and his laugh was heard a lot during dinner and his dimples were on full display – something that didn’t happen when I left almost two months ago-, followed by Gwen’s giggles.

At lunch, Blake and Pharrell had juicy stakes while I asked for chicken and Gwen for fish, all but Gwen had gone for French fries while she went for the salad.

_-You’re gonna get hungry in a couple of hours, I can see you now eating some of that weird ice cream you like, already-_ Blake’s bold comment took me off guard, their relationship definitely had developed into something I wasn’t sure if I felt comfortable with. Ice cream that you like? What?! But it was Gwen’s response that made my jaw hit the floor

_-No, I’m not gonna get hungry in a couple of hours cause you’re gonna let me have some of your French fries like usual-_ Usual? What? Blake hadn’t told me anything usual about Gwen…

_-Me? You cray cray?-_ She giggled at Blake’s voice

_-Don’t play hard to get-_ she teased and punched his shoulder.

Gwen’s lemonade and our beers arrived and the food only a couple of minutes later. There was a tension in the room, mostly created by me and my eyes moving between Blake and Gwen, Pharrell making Gwen talk about herself and Blake’s avoiding my eyes. Pharrell was silent most of the time, letting Gwen talk, and when he made any comment, it was nothing about the fact that Blake and Gwen were doing… whatever they were doing. She did take part of his fries- not much but still… what?!- and Blake would pretend like he was protecting them while totally letting her do it and he even had the nerve to take a bite oh her salad only to make a stupid face and pretend disgust when he started to chew it, of course, Gwen laughed.

_-So how are the kids?-_

_-Good, they’re great! The looooved Montana!-_ Gwen sighed and laugh

_-Of course, they did… who doesn’t love clean air and the country-_ Blake added

_-Yeah, well… now I have three kids going through a cowboy phase-_

_-Really? Cowboy...huh-_ I was feeling mischievous and annoyed

_-Yes, they’re driving me nuts-_ Gwen didn’t get my comment but Blake did, of course, he did, it was aiming for him. He looked at me and just shook his head it, asking me to shut up…for now.

The lunch ended, Gwen left but soon –before I could say anything about what I was experiencing- Carson came in and with Pharrell, the four of us went to Blake’s trailer to hang out.

The conversations went from family to albums and tours, nothing exciting and even though Blake did talk about the divorce, it wasn’t something that sounded hurt or pained, which made my heart mellowed and kind of warm. Pharrell teasing him a bit about love eyes and his booming laughter - apparently, his only shield-, that made Carson and I looked at each other more than once, but Blake didn’t deny it and my mind was going nuts. First, love? love? And since when had Blake and Pharrell started to tease each other?  Too many changes!

Pharrell left and Carson followed him, not before making us promise that all the coaches were have dinner this Saturday, everyone, Blake wasn’t going back to Oklahoma, again … weird shit was happening.

_-So…-_ I started, the door of the trailer shut and I looked at Blake _– Gwen? What the fuck?-_

_-It’s complicated-_ He didn’t even tried to pretend dementia

_-Yes, it is… she’s married-_ I was going nuts. Gwen had been married to the same guy for decades, she was no cheating girl and even though rumors flew about Gavin, she always seemed happy and those boys loved their dad.

_-She’s getting divorce, soon, actually her the papers are going public two weeks after mine-_ I felt the first shock of a number of shocks hit me

_-What? Gavin and Gwen breaking up… damn, that’s like…end of an era-_

_-Yeah, thank God, she left the little rat-_ Blake’s disgust was obvious. He knew something

_-What? Why? They have been together forever, since I remember, actually-_

_-He was cheating on her…with everything that moved, for over three years with the nanny, do you believe that shit? Don’t tell anyone that I told her, I’d murder you and then Gwen would kill me-_

_-Shit…no! I’m not telling anyone. Cheating? Nanny? Shit-_

_-Yeah, not only the nanny, women…men too-_

_-Fucking bastard-_

_-Yeah , that’s how…this…friendship started-_

_-Friendship? Only friendship? It didn’t seemed like only friendship to me-_

_-I don’t know what it is anymore, honestly-_

_-Well.. I’m not a connoisseur of love but… what I saw today, the flirting, was both ways-_

_-I feel it too but… fuck, Adam… It’s Gwen-_

_-I know I can’t believe I’m saying this… but do you like her?-_

_-How could you not?-_

_-Does she like you…?-_

_-I don’t know…-_ He sounded lost

_-Find out, ask her out, try and be happy, liking you that way or not, choose to be happy -_

_-How was the tour, about what we talked sounded like it went great!-_

_-Don’t change the subject, you didn’t tell me about her-_ I was going to hit him in the head

_-Adam…how was I supposed to say “Hey, Adam…so, Gwen is getting divorce and she wants moral support, we have been hanging out a lot and well...I think I might be crushing. How was Brazil?”-_

_-YES! We are friends…we’re pals! We are bros!-_

_-It felt weird…ok? I never thought I would be thinking about dating again and suddenly … I’m dying to ask her out because I wasn’t her to say yes and also, because I want her to say no-_

_-I get that you are scare, but damn… she’s good and she’s crushing on you too and dude, it’s Gwen Stefani…you can make my teenage dreams come true!-_

_-Take her on a date?-_

_-Make out with her! That’s all I wanted when I was 17!-_ Blake’s laugh was loud and contagious, leaving us both laughing hysterically. – _Dude… you know she’s like older than you, right?-_

_-Yeah… I know-_

_-Gwen is a cougar, now!-_ I said and laughed, Blake followed me on the hilarity of the matter.

_-I need to know, do you really think it’s gonna be ok?-_

_-I don’t know, Blake. She’s coming out of a divorce, you’re coming out of a divorce and a bad relationship, as far as I know, hers wasn’t great either, she has kids and you guys work together_ -

_-When somebody else says what’s on my mind sounds horrible-_

_-Blake…do not let me or your fears confuse what you gut and your heart says-_

_-That’s the thing, I don’t know if it’s my heart or if it’s my need for her-_

_-I don’t know what to tell you, but… bro, I’m here for you, ok? If you guys go on this, it’s gonna be a rollercoaster and I’ll be here to get your puking bag whenever you need it-_

_-That sounds horrible and completely accurate-_ Blake felt silent and grabbed my neck and then moved to my shoulder as he looked down _– She has kids, three kids-_

_-Yeah, you sort of know them-_

_-Yeah, I do but…I’ve never been that guy, with a girl with kids-_

_-Well… no other girls is Gwen Stefani-_

_-I don’t know how to make it happen with kids in the mix-_

_-She doesn’t either. A relationship is a learning process between two people, sometimes more, I’ve heard_ \- Blake chuckled. – _Listen, you have a step dad, you have a good relationship with him, you might be that for them, imagine that? They’re little, younger than you when you had him. Just let it happen and don’t push it, you never know what could happen-_

 

I went home, missing my wife and dying to tell her the news. I got in; said hello to my girls, my puppies, my babies, and my lasting loves and then headed upstairs where I knew Behati would be watching TV, hopefully not asleep.

_-Hey, baby!-_

_-Babe! How it went? How’s everyone?!-_ I knew she was dying for me to go back and check how things were going.

_-All good! Really good! Three things, we are having dinner this weekend, wanna come with me? To see everyone?-_

_-YES! Yes! I’d love too, I haven’t seen Gwen or Blake in so long! When? What time? Where? Wait… what were the other two things?-_ She came back to the main subject

_\- Two, Gwen is getting divorce and three, Blake and Gwen might start to date soon. Going to the bathroom-_ I said quickly waiting for her answer, waiting for the explosion

_-Wait, wait… what do you mean with divorce and wait, did you said Blake and Gwen?!-_

_-I know!-_ God, I love my wife, I jumped on the bed like a little boy took my shoes off and explained to her what had happened and my conversation with Blake

_-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Blake and Gwen?! For real?!-_

_-They were giggling, flirting, Gwen battling her eye at him, ate his fries and him making corny stupid jokes, the whole thing-_

_-That’s like…so perfect! I hope it goes through -_

_-Perfect? It’s weird!-_

_-Honey, Gwen was with the same guy for over two decades! He cheated, he was mean, he put her down, destroyed her self-esteem for him to feel better and wrote awful sad songs that weren’t even good and now she has Blake, who is the complete opposite, literally, Blake’s mistakes relay on the fact that he pushed his partners and wife, well… now girlfriend more than his, Blake is sweet, supportive, funny, loving, amazing and generous and just as down to earth as Gwen…that’s what Gwen needs in her life, stop the fighting and be happy. She gives Blake a chance? She’s getting that, all of that and more-_ I could deny that, she was right, as usual, my wife was right, Blake was all of that, and maybe, probably, Gwen did need that.

_-I still don’t know how I feel-_

_-Baby, you’re Blake’s best friend, you are brothers, he’s not gonna change you for Gwen as you didn’t changed him for me-_ That’s the thing, when Behati came around the second time, when I got my head outta my ass, my relationship with Blake was sort of, weird … I was making it work with her and Blake understood and gave me space, Blake always knew what you needed, but did I? I could I do that?

 

I didn’t talk to Blake until Wednesday at noon when he texted me that the dinner was going to be at Pharrell’s on Saturday at six.

A: Dude! We haven’t talked in two days

B: happenedI know, I’m trying to give you space so you miss me and text me first.

A: Oh, yeah…I miss you already, jackass

    How are things with Gwen?

B: Call you in five

Call me in five? Blake wanted to talk? Did somethhappen? Did I gave him a terrible advice and she rejected him, and now? …shit. My ringtone for him started and I picked up.

_-Hey! What’s up? Something happening?-_

_-I have a date with her…tonight-_

_-What?! That’s awesome! What are you guys going to do?-_

_-Her kids are with her ex, she invited me for dinner and a movie. Not going out, we don’t want awkward pictures to explain or anything-_

_-Good idea, it’s better…neither of you have announced the divorce-_

_-Yeah, yeah… but… I…shit-_

_-What? Common, tell me! I’ve told you my life and hell, you know many details about my life Behati and pre-Behati-_

_-Gwen and I made out yesterday… in my place… for like three hours-_ He said quickly and I felt my mouth fall and my eyes opening wide

_-What?! For real? Three hours?!-_

_-Yeah… I know, I felt in high school all over again, only made out and well…Little grabs here and there and a few marks but …no sex-_

_-Damn! What was she doing at your house?-_

_-She left with my jacket on Monday, so she brought it back to me and we ended up kissing on the front door my house and then against the door and then on the couch. It was good, really good-_

_-Shit, so…tonight…-_

_-Yeah… I hope it repeats itself again today!-_

_-Hell! Dude, you made out with Gwen Stefani!-_ I started laughing and it did felt like high school, my buddy made out with a girl, he told me about it and I was going to “help” him with her

The call ended after me telling him a few tricks, all about LA girls, and teased me mercilessly and then gave him time to prepare, that night I went to bed, thinking about the possibility of actually them, dating and being a couple and shit, weird…really weird.

 

 

It was nine am the next day and I was sitting on my kitchen table, staring at my phone.

_-What are you doing?-_

_-Waiting for a decent hour to call and ask Blake about his date with Gwen-_

_-Really? It’s nine, it’s decent already-_

_-He had a date, he probably went to asleep super late… I don’t want to wake him up-_

_-Honey, it’s Blake…just call-_

I picked the phone and called him, it was nine oh-ten, and just when I was about to hung up, I heard a voice, not Blake’s voice.

_-Adam! It’s Gwen-_ I heard, my eyes opened and I looked at Behati, who was dinking her tea, her hip against the counter, wearing her pajamas under her robe, she crooked her brown and tilted her head

_-Gwen, hey, girl-_ B’s face split in two and did little jumps

_-Blake asked me to pick up, he’s doing something in the kitchen_ \- She said and I heard Blake’s scream “I’m cooking, I have to eat” _\- Yeah, whatever, it doesn’t seem edible yet. -_  she laughed and I heard Blake scream - " _Need anything, jackass?"_

_-No, no I just wanted to ask him what is he bringing to Saturday?-_

_-We were talking about that last night, maybe wine?-_ We? We already?

_-Good idea… You guys go with wine and how about I take some pastries? –_

_-Yummy!-_ She said and I couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. – _No, not what your cooking, Blake. Adam said he’s taking pastries to the dinner on Saturday-_

I chatted with her and then hung up, my mind going a hundred miles per hour and my eyes got to Behati’s expecting one.

_-They slept together, didn’t they?-_   I asked Behati

_-She picked up his phone before breakfast on a Thursday morning after a date…what do you think?-_

 

I let it go, I didn’t think about Blake or Gwen for the next two days, at least not on purpose, it was in the back of my mind but it wasn’t like something I was thinking about too much, it was more of a …sense than a thought, but I didn't talk to either of then until Saturday afternoon when Blake sent me a text.

B: loveDude, what kind of wine should we bring to the party? Red or white? 

We, of course, we, I mean it was now Blake and Gwen, the couple. Geez, I still couldn’t wrap my head around that. I love Gwen, to death, I have allowed her and I think she’s a terrific human being, a terrific person and a terrific artist but, hell, Blake was my brother, we have been together for years, birthdays, break ups, drunk nights, everything, we’re a team. He’s the one who always intervenes when B and I fight, he just says the right thing and then we are talking, nobody could do what he does and now, he has a girlfriend, what does that mean?

A: Maybe both, I don’t know what we’re gonna eat.

B: Yeah, yeah, you’re right! Both, deal! Ps. I’m also taking beer. What about ice cream or something like that?

A: Beer? I’m taking pastries

B: Right, right. What do you mean: Beer? Of course! At least a four

A: Fine fine, big foot.

B: Don’t star jackass

A: For real? Jackass, me? HA! 

The punches and the hits lasted a bit and the strings on my heart eased a bit, he sounded good, he was funny and better than the last time back in may. ´

We got ready, bought the things and headed there, got there ten minutes late but still perfect, Gwen’s car was there already and I wondered if they had come together.

_-Isn’t that Gwen’s car?-_

_-Yes, the black one, yes-_

_-You think they came together?-_

_-Probably, he said that THEY were gonna bring the wine-_

_-You, ok? About this whole thing, sometimes I see you happy for them and other times you’re all grumpy and awful-_

_-It’s just…shit. What if this doesn’t work out?-_

_-What if it does?_

_-Listen, I know that they’re both going through a rough patch and I love them, I want them happy but I don’t want them jeopardizing the relationship, their work and at the end their lives. Gwen has children and career, Blake’s fans are gonna go nuts with his divorce with Miranda… Blake is as country as possible while Gwen is so California girl that… I don’t know if they survive this-_

_-You can’t do anything but be there if they need it. That’s all-_ I hated when she was right, so little words needed to sit me over my own ass. The damage was done, now it was time to see what was going happen now.  We knocked the door and got in when Pharrell opened the door, and we saw everyone sitting in the sofa, his wife, Carson with his and then, Blake and Gwen, right next to each other, Blake’s arm around the back of her seat and Gwen almost completely pressed to his side.

_-Well, look who’s here-_ Blake broke the conversation.

- _Sorry we’re late but we brought pastries!-_ I said

We said hello to everyone and got ourselves glasses of wine, and the position in the couch didn’t change, Behati and I just sat in the other couch, right next to Pharrell. The conversation was light while the food cooked, fish and steak with lots of salad and some weird rice Pharrell bought.

After what it seemed like forever, but it was actually just half an hour, I got up and with Carson and Hellen, to served the food while the others took over the table and the drinks.

_-Adam, are Gwen and Blake a thing?-_   That was the first thing Carson said when he entered the room.

_-Carson, don’t ask that-_ I asked, not knowing what to say.

_-That’s a yes-_ He stated

_-Of course they are_!- Hellen snapped and then added with dreamy eyes - _Aren’t you looking at them, the eyes, the hair playing, the winks, the whole thing…it’s so great! Gwen is a whole new person!-_

_-They’re happy, Carson. It’s new. It’s very, very new and they’re having fun, seeing where things are going-_ I told him, with a security I wasn’t sure I felt and he just nodded and laugh

_-Ok… ok… it’s just, wow!-_

They left the kitchen, living me alone with my thoughts; I turned around and caught them talking quietly to the other, soft whispers and Gwen’s laugh. Everyone looking at them and they were in their own little world.

It was going to be fine, damn fine, and if it wasn’t, well; I was going to be here for him, for her and for them so I walked up to them and just said.

- _Blake, I know you want to be alone and do the dirty but…we don’t need eye-sex, so just chill-_ I said. – _Gwen, tame your boyfriend, will you? We are sharing him and all, and even though I have my wife here, I don’t want her feeling left out-_

_-Don’t worry, Adam. I got him-_ she said after blushing and wrapping his arm around his middle.


End file.
